Richard Cadell
Richard Cadell took over from Matthew Corbett in 1998 when Corbett retired. He co-presented the series Sooty Heights with Liana Bridges and then the series just titled Sooty. He made an earlier appearance in The Sooty Show as a magician who visited Matthew, Sooty, Sweep and Soo on Christmas Day. In 2008, he bought the rights to Sooty from HiT Entertainment. He has made a direct-to-DVD feature length Sooty episode called The Big Day Out, which was released September 2009. He went on to write, present and act as executive producer on the 2011 series of Sooty. He is also the current voice of Kipper the Cat, Butch, and Ramsbottom. He also provided the voice of the announcer at the go-kart race in the episode, The Great Race. In a 2012 interview with the Daily Mail, Richard stated that he intends to keep the rights to Sooty for as long as possible. Episodes Written All episodes in Series 1 were co-written with Alex Skerratt and Wink Taylor * Series 1 - The Wedding, The Swimming Lesson, The Great Race, Squeaky Clean, The Farm, Poorly Soo, The Souvenir Stall, The Alarm System, The Sports Day, The Wendy House, The Magic Show, A Drive in the Country, The Great Outdoors, The Children's Party, Down the Drain, Chocco Chimp, Who's a Clever Bird?, Beach Patrol, The New Poster, Pizza to Go, The Runaway Bath, Run Rabbit Run, The New Ride, The Marching Band and The Pop Concert * Series 2 - The Black Hand (uncredited adaptation with Alex Skerratt) and Balancing Act (uncredited adaptation with Alex Skerratt) * Series 3 - The Garden Party (with Alex Skerratt), Wash 'n' Wax (with Richard Gauntlett), Who's Got Talent? (with Alex Skerratt), Wild Wild West (with Richard Gauntlett), Jurassic Lark (with Richard Gauntlett) and Just Deserts (with Alex Skerratt) * Specials - Sooty's ABC Adventure (with Wink Taylor) Trivia * He guest starred in an episode of The Sooty Show when he was only fifteen years old. * He has a sister, actress Helen Pearson, and a brother, David who features in the series as a cameo. * In 2017, he and Sooty appeared on the BBC games show "Pointless Celebrities" where they read out a selection of questions on children's television, including "which member of the royal family did Sooty squirted in 1955 (Prince Philip). After this Sooty squirted the host, Alexander Armstrong with his water pistol. * In 2019, he with Sooty and Debbie McGee went to the Rays of Sunshine event at Evelina Children's Hospital in London and took on Joe Pasquale and Paul Zerdin with Sam in a "Children in Need" special of "Bargain Hunt". Later that year, Richard and Sooty teamed up with Debbie McGee again for that year's Christmas special of "Pointless Celebrities"; Paul Zerdin and Faye Tozer were also contestants. Gallery Richardinthe1980s.jpg|Richard in "The Sooty Christmas Show" RichardonSootyShow.jpg File:SqueakyClean7.png|Richard spreads paint in his hair in the episode, Squeaky Clean File:RichardandSooty.jpg File:SootyandRichardonSooty(TelevisionSeries).jpg|Sooty and Richard as they appeared in the early series of Sooty File:RichardCadell.jpg|Richard with Sooty, Sweep, and Soo File:SootyandRichard2011.jpg|Sooty and Richard in the 2011 series of Sooty File:RichardCadellon30YearsofCITV.png|Richard on the 30 Years of CITV documentary File:TheLostEpisodes-Volume3Richard.png File:Sooty'sABCAdventure49.png|Richard after falling into a lake at Wookey Hole Caves File:TextSanta.jpg|Richard, Sooty, Sweep and Soo in "Text Santa" File:RichardandDavidCadell.jpg|Richard and his brother David at Brean Leisure Park SootySweepRichardTheTimeItTakes.jpeg|Richard with Sooty and Sweep in the very first episode of "The Time It Takes" JoePasqualePaulZerdinSamRichardCadellSootyDebbieMcgee.jpeg|Richard, Sooty and Debbie McGee take on Joe Pasquale and Paul Zerdin with Sam on "Bargain Hunt" SootyRichardCadellandDebbieMcGeeonBargainHunt.jpeg|Richard, Sooty and Debbie McGee on "Bargain Hunt" DebbieMcGeeRichardSootyandSweep.jpeg|Richard, Sooty, Sweep and Debbie McGee on "Bargain Hunt" RichardCadellandDebbieMcGee.jpeg|Richard Cadell and Debbie McGee at Evelina Children's Hospital in London SootyandRichardatEvelinaChildren'sHospital.jpeg|Richard and Sooty at Evelina Children's Hospital SootyandRichardonStrictly.jpeg|Richard and Sooty at the Blackpool Tower Ballroom on "Strictly Come Dancing", 2019 SootyRichardCadellandDebbieMcGeePointlessCelebrities.jpeg|Richard, Sooty and Debbie McGee on "Pointless Celebrities" Category:Characters Category:Cast and Crew Category:Guest Stars Category:Episode writers Category:Males Category:Presenters